1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package and a method for manufacturing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, integrated circuit devices are widely applied to consumer electronic products and portable electronics such as digital camera, digital video recorder, and mobile phone. When these kinds of electronic products are increasing popular and light-weighted, sizes of semiconductor chip packages in the products are accordingly minimized. Therefore, the integrated density of devices in the semiconductor chip package is significantly increased and distances between metal lines in the semiconductor chip package are also narrowed. Therefore, issue of electrical coupling caused by aforementioned phenomenon is getting worse, and signal interference between the devices or the metal lines is frequently occurred. Accordingly, a ground via disposed in the semiconductor chip package is one of the solutions for above issues. However, in fabricating the ground via, extra mask and corresponding litho-etching processes are required, therefore cost on fabricating a semiconductor chip package is increased.